resistant soul
by mysterious russian
Summary: matt is jewish one day he dies in a robbery. two days later he awakes in his bed later he notices whenever its night he teleports to a different world where he actually did die now matt tries to figure which world is real and which is not


**The Resistant Soul**

The Resistant Soul

Matt was your atypical American living in Staten Island, New York. He was tall and really fit. He always gelled up his black hair and wore some old 90's cloths. He loved that era. Something he didn't like was working. He had been working for his father at the family delicatessen for three years now. He had his bar Mitzvah already and by Jewish law he should start acting like a man. This in his case meant working. Matt never considered himself to be religious, although his family was; he still wore a necklace with the Star of David on it around his neck every day, even while he slept. Matt didn't have much free time, aside from the summer.

Otherwise he spent his time doing homework, working for his father, or talking to his girlfriend Stephanie. She was same height as Matt except stronger. She was beautiful, with a healthy tan, long brown hair, and freckles on her cheeks. They both went to Red Time High. Matt was a smart individual who had two great friends, who were named Fulton and Mike. They were two goofballs. They were smart but spent they're time acting like five year olds. Fulton was black while Mike was Russian. During lunch time at school Matt sat with his friends like always.

"Are you working at your dad's deli again?" Mike asked.

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" Matt responded.

"We always have hope that you're not busy," Fulton replied.

"It's a Jewish tradition, you morons, I should know I help him work."

Stephanie complained, "It's the only time I have to spend with you."

"I know, baby, I know," he said, feeling guilty.

The four of them soon headed to their classes. When school was over, Mike, Stephanie, and Fulton were all heading to the beach to swim and play volleyball.

"Come on, man. Take a day off or something. You deserve it," Fulton said.

"Did you guys forget our conversation this morning? I have responsibilities. They come before pleasure." Matt was already screaming from his anger. He wanted to have fun, but his duties were too much and the constant whining from his friends didn't help.

"Chill out," Stephanie calmly said. "We were just thinking of you. Look at yourself. You're completely overworked. Take a few hours with us, then you can go back to the deli." Matt cooled down and agreed that maybe he could rest.

That night, after the beach Matt and Stephanie went to the deli to await Matt's screaming father.

"Where were you? We had a busy day! We lost a lot of customers because you weren't here!" His dad turned red as his veins popped out from his screaming. It was clear to Matt that his dad was furious, but this only made Matt angry too.

"I'm sorry, but I need to relax! I'm only fifteen. I should enjoy my life, not work like you!" Matt yelled.

"How dare you show such great disrespect towards me! You know how hard it is for me trying to raise you by myself!" he yelled

"Sorry, Dad, but maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't controlling and pushing mom away!" Matt was already breathing heavily from his screaming. His dad had collapsed onto the register from the shock of what he just heard.

"Matt! How could you say that?" Stephanie said as she lifted Matt's dad off the register.

"Easily! Sometimes I think I'd rather be dead than work for him." Matt said in a blind rage.

"Don't say that about your father." Stephanie said.

Then, all of a sudden, all heads turned and everyone fell silent as a man with a gun walked in. Stephanie screamed.

"Give me the money and no one will die I promise you that much!" The burglar said

"No!" Matt yelled.

He picked up a bottle of wine from the wine rack, and threw it at the burglar. Stephanie ducked under the register counter with Matt's dad. He took out a shotgun and waited for Matt stop to stop throwing wine bottles at him.

"You little rat I swear you're dead!" the burglar was screaming.

He avoided the last wine bottle thrown and at that moment launched the bullet that hit Matt, right under his neck. As Matt fell his dad jumped over the counter and killed the burglar with his shotgun. The burglar was dead, but the damage had already been done. Matt was already dead.

The funeral was held on Tuesday. Only Matt's family and Mike, Fulton, and Stephanie attended the funeral. There were the only friends he had made because he was always so busy. After the funeral everyone left, except for Stephanie. She still couldn't believe it was over. The next night she came to his grave. She fell to her knees. She was just so furious at him that she started to pound on the soil that had consumed him.

"Why were you such an idiot? Why didn't you just take cover and hide! Why did you have to act like a hero!" she cried as she just pound and pound and pound away.

After she was done she just got up and started to leave, and as she was leaving a mighty wind blew. It shook the trees and lifted cars off the ground. Everyone in town boarded up their windows and doors and took shelter.

The next day Matt awoke in bed. He got up and got ready for school like always. He felt different some how. He ignored it and went to school. It was as if last night had never happened; no one knew that had Matt died at all. Yet it had happened. But somehow Matt was alive, or was he?

Matt went to school. During English class he talked to Stephanie about how he felt different, weird, as if he was floating.

Stephanie just kept being repetitive and saying, "Matt get a grip your going insane from all the work."

"No it's not that I feel as if a chunk off is gone" he responded Stephanie got more and more aggravated as class went on. She just sat their typing her report while Matt was sitting next t her rambling about how he had a strange feeling. During lunch the gang sat at their usual table. Matt loaded up on food like always.

"Not today mister." Stephanie said as she took the tray and threw out the food.

"What's wrong with you? That's my lunch." Matt said out of shock

"Yea why did you do that he always eats like a gorilla." Mike joked.

"Well I think he's sick. He was saying how he feels like a ghost basically." She said

"No, no I said I felt different like as if I was floating." Matt told.

"What's the difference it's the same thing. Your definitely not going work today on your condition." She commend

"I have to it's my duty." He told

"Your sick you need to rest for a while." She commanded again. After lunch in every class one of his friends bugged him about the issue.

"I'm fine stop bugging me" he kept saying. He looked at the necklace he had around his neck. He just held it hoping he could figure out why he felt like this. He was in a daze by it as if it had a story that was being ignored. After school Matt ran to the bus trying to avoid his friends, but there they were waiting for him to be there.

"Get out of my way my dad needs me." Matt begged

"Sorry, but your health is important to us." Fulton told

"My dad let me go he needs me." Matt whined as he tried to get on the bus. No matter how much he struggled he was overpowered by his friends. As the bus left Matt felt like he was stung by a swarm of bees. He felt so much pain for abandoning his dad.

His friends thought that he should lighten up so they took him to a movie. They saw a comedy, but Matt didn't laugh not even once. His friends were worried about him so they decided to go to the park. Matt just wanted to get through the day. For some reason he was much calmer and relaxed. His friends were pleased they spent the rest of the day playing. They would play in the pond, chase each other, climb trees, and roll down the hill.

"Last one down pays for the beer" Fulton joked and jumped the down hill."

"Cheater you automatically pay." The others said as they all jumped. When they stop rolling they all just stared up at the sky. Waiting for the sunset. "It's going down in five minutes." Fulton said confidently.

"You really think?" Mike questioned

"No way its going to be sooner." Stephanie said

"Who cares guys lets just enjoy it." Matt told them. The others were quiet after that.

Then the sun had set.

"Ahhhhh" Matt screamed in pain. He got up and put his hands on his ears he opened his eyes and the entire world was spinning right before him. Then all of a sudden it stopped and he fell to the ground hard. After a few moments he got up and looked around. His friends were gone.

"Why would they leave me if I was hurt?" he wondered. He started to walk home when he heard something.

"Help! I don't want to do die someone HELP!" a man shouted. Matt turned and saw someone being chased by a killer with a knife. Matt knew he had to help. So he went hid behind the entrance to the park wall. When he saw the screaming man pass he quickly stuck out his leg to trip the killer. When the killer approached he ran right through Matt's leg. Matt didn't noticed he just thought he was to late. He started to run home before the killer saw him. When he arrived home he saw his dad just closing the garage. Matt sprinted and dived into the garage before it closed.

"Dad, why didn't you wait for me?" Matt said as he was breathing heavily. Then he saw his cat. It stared at him with its big yellow eyes. Matt wondered why his black and white cat didn't move it just stood there. Then without warning it just started to meow uncontrollable.

"You son of a bitch gona keep me awake are you?" his dad screamed at the cat. "I just kept you around because of Matt but since he's dead I don't need you anymore!" his screamed once again.

"I'm not dead I right here, dad, dad noooo!" Matt yelled as he saw his dad taking a broom. "Don't hurt him!" Matt yelled. He then jumped through the air to cover his cat, and when it saw him jumped it ran away. Matt hit the ground and saw the broom about to hit him in the head then he saw it go back up.

"What just happened didn't it hit my head." Matt wondered confusingly. He got back on his feet, walked to his dad, and with one slow movement put his hand on his dad cheek and push and his hand when through his dad's face.

"What happened to me!" Matt panicked he ran to the door to get outside tripped over his leg and flew through the door.

"O my god I really am dead!" Matt scream, "but how I was just fine in the park." Then he saw his cat.

"Can you see me?" He asked the cat. It then moved to his leg and started to rub his body against. Then the cat pulled away and ran to the delicatessen. Matt obviously thought he should follow jinx. Once jinx led him to the delicatessen Matt knew only he could enter the store. That small sore that he had work for so long he already saw those two aisles of food and that horrible green paint. Matt walked through the door and looked back jinx. She was looking at the video camera. So Matt moved toward it unknown what to do. Then Matt felt something under his neck it was the necklace again. And as he lifted it the TV turned on and a taped started to play. Matt saw the horrible event happen moment by moment and was in amazement. Then there was light coming Matt turned around and there was the sun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Matt fell to the floor again holding his head in pain. Watching the world again spinning by.

Then it stopped Matt once again rose.

"Good morning son where were you last night?" Matt's dad ask

"You can see me?" Matt wondered

"Of course I can." His dad responded "We'll talk about your behavior last night after school. I'm picking you up myself.

Matt went to the bus stop like yesterday. Except today he knew what had happened the night before only did he believe it. "Was I really a ghost? He wondered to himself. Just like yesterday he felt that another chunk of him was missing like he was becoming less life like and more dead like. He got on the bus and his friends were waiting for him in the back.

"Hey what's up." Mike said. Mike looked at Matt and without warning Matt slapped him on the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! What the f was that for!" Mike screamed at Matt.

"Sorry I wanted to see if my hand would go through your face." Matt said as he made a stupid looking face. Everybody looked at him like as if he were a martin from another galaxy. Matt knew what he did was stupid, but he couldn't help himself he was confused if last night was a dream. It wasn't to the others all they remember was the park. They didn't remember him falling down from pain. During English class Matt was taking notes than he looked to the side and saw jinx. Matt at that insists jumped out of his seat and started screaming,

"I'm not a ghost leave me alone you cat! I'm not dead, I'm not dead, IM NOT DEAD!" He was screaming uncontrollably until the teacher came to him.

"Matt are you okay?" The teacher wondered. "Stephanie make sure he doesn't work today." She said, "In fact I'm writing you a note go to the office."

"I don't need to go to the office. I was sleeping and had a bad dream." Matt lied.

"You did?" his teacher questioned.

"Yeah sorry" Matt said.

"Since this is your first time I'll let you off with a warning." His teacher replied

"Thank you and sorry again it won't happen again." Matt said. After class he had weird things happening to him. Like during gym he saw the robber come out of nowhere and shoot him. Matt had jumped and ran out of the gym, and came back twenty minutes back. Another incident was when Matt was walking down the hall with his friends and he saw the guy with the knife chasing the innocent man. So Matt tried to trip him again and instead tripped Fulton. Matt ended up going home early where his father made him sleep for the rest of the day.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Matt screamed as he woke up from his slumber. He opened his eyes and their was jinx sitting on his chair waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Matt asked the cat, but instead it just jumped of the chair and went downstairs. Matt followed it outside he wondered where it was taking him. Then they stopped in front of Stephanie's house. He looked through the window, but didn't get a good view, so he stepped through the wall. He saw in amazement. Stephanie and Fulton kissing.

"No I can't be, she's mine get off her!" he screamed as he ran over and started throwing punches at Fulton's head. Tears ran down Matt's face at what he saw.

"You forgotten about me already? How could you." He said. Then the cat went to his leg and scratched him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Matt yelled out in pain. As he yelled he got a vision. He saw Stephanie at his grave crying. Then he saw Fulton comforting her pain. Next was the most painful to see. Matt saw Stephanie looking at Fulton and then throwing herself onto him and kissed him. When vision ended Matt wished it had never started. It was too much to bear. He saw his two friends so much happier without him.

"Where's Mike?" Matt asked jinx. Jinx turned around and led him to Mike's house. Matt walked though the walls of the house and went upstairs. He entered Mike's room and saw him doing homework.

"This isn't different. Mike always studies" Matt said to himself then he heard a voice.

"Mike did you finish transfer paper's?" Mike's dad asked.

"Yea dad. I can't wait to be back with mom in Chicago." Mike said enthusiastically.

"Me too I'm glad she's giving us another chance." His dad told Mike

"Me too." Mike replied. Mike's dad walked up the stairs and through Matt to get to Mike's room. He put his hand on Mike's shoulder and began to cry.

"Dad don't cry." Mike told his dad.

"I can't help it I'm so happy for us" as he said that he kneeled and hugged Mike.

"There both so happy." Matt said. Matt turned and saw it was already eleven ten.

"If it's that early you must be taking me somewhere else." Matt said while looking back at jinx. Jinx nodded and jumped in mid air. Than all of a sudden Matt flew through the air at great speed until he was in his own bedroom. Matt looked at jinx than at the clock it read five in the morning.

"How did we look like we got here so fast, but yet it took us six hours?" Matt asked his cat, but all it did was walked into Matt's dad's room. Matt looked at his dad and saw him sleep so peacefully. He put his hand on his dad's face and then jinx scratched him again. This time Matt went into his dad's dream.

"Give me the money and no one will die I promise you that much!" The burglar said

"No!" Matt yelled.

"That's me" ghost Matt said

Matt picked up a bottle of wine from the wine rack, and threw it at the burglar. Stephanie ducked under the register counter with Matt's dad. He took out a shotgun and waited for Matt stop to stop throwing wine bottles at him.

"You little rat I swear you're dead!" the burglar was screaming.

He avoided the last wine bottle thrown and at that moment launched the bullet that hit Matt, right under his neck.

"Nooooooooooo!" ghost Matt yelled.

Matt woke up screaming. He looked under his neck to where the star hanged. He lifted it and there was a red hole.

"Hoy Shit!" Matt said, "Last night was real, I was a ghost. Matt put something on your gona missed the bus. So Matt put on shorts and a tank top and ran to the bus. The strange thing was that it was really windy, but Matt didn't feel it he instead felt hot. When he got on the bus his friends were bewildered by it.

"Matt you've been acting strange all week what's wrong with you?" Stephanie asked.

"I agree are you sick?" Fulton wondered.

"Have you taken any pills because of work? I think that's why he's been hallucinating. The side effects." Mike added.

"I'm fine why do you guys think I'm sick." Matt wondered.

"Because Matt it's low 50oF and really windy yet your wearing a tank top and saying your hot." Stephanie replied.

"So?" Matt replied the others gave up trying to reason with him. The rest of the day with by smoothly. Matt acted normal, but this time he knew that the feeling that he'd been ignoring had surfaced. He wouldn't know how right he was until lunch.

"Here you go Matt my treat." Stephanie said proudly.

"Wow its pizza, chicken soup, salad, with chocolate milk. My favorite combo from this school." Matt thanked Stephanie.

"You deserve it you've acted normal all day." Mike and Fulton said.

"You haven't done one weird thing so enjoy your lunch." Stephanie said.

"You bet I will." Matt said as he stuffed his face with the pizza.

"Why aren't you eating Fulton?" Stephanie asked.

"I have to fold this paper and make a crest for English class I don't want it dirty." Fulton answered.

"Yuck. This food tastes like ash." Matt said in a repulsive tone.

"Shit I cut myself." Fulton yelled as he squirted blood on his friends.

"Sorry guy's it was a paper cut." Fulton apologized Matt sat in his sit and tasted the blood.

"This is delicious." Matt said then gave a blood thirst look towards Fulton. Then Matt jumped on the table and launched on Fulton.

"Help help hel he" Fulton's words faded as Matt was sucking the blood from him. When he was done he looked around.

"What have I done?" Matt said to himself. He then ran down the hall and out of school. He just wanted to get away he ran farther and farther. Until he tripped over a rock and when he looked up jinx was there.

"What do you want from me leave me alone!" Matt screamed as tears ran down his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Matt asked. Then jinx started to walk and Matt just followed him. They stopped at a cemetery and an opened spot.

"So what are we doing here?" Matt asked. Then jinx out of nowhere started screaming nonstop until the ground stared shaking. A grave rose and it read: Matt staera 1980-1996 his final moment was an act of bravery he sacrificed his life to save the two people that mattered to him most. Matt was a hero that died too early.

"No! This can't be. NO IT WON'T BE!" Matt yelled as he kicked the headstone and broke it in half. Then a light came out.

"What is thattttt?" Matt said as he was sucked into the light.

"Welcome Matt I was wondering when you'd come" a voice said.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I am god Matt." God announced.

"Why was I forced to witness all that why did I kill Fulton?" Matt asked waiting for answers.

"Your soul didn't move on, but I can't tell you why." God said, "I however am giving you a decision. Do you want to live or move on, before you answer think of what you saw at night. How people's lives changed." God told Matt. Matt stood and recalled what he saw.

"Everyone was so much happier I don't want to ruin it for them." Matt said

"So you are moving on?" god asked.

"No because I want to make sure everyone is happy. My dad, he was miserable and one miserable life I will not let happen. I WANT TO LIVE." Matt said confidently.

"You have made you choice for the right reason." God said, "Make sure you don't waste your second chance." God raised his hands and a strong winded blew and light had hit Matt and he had dissolved.

"Give me the money and no one will die I promise you that much!" The burglar said

"No!" Matt yelled.

He picked up a bottle of wine from the wine rack, and threw it at the burglar. Stephanie ducked under the register counter with Matt's dad. He took out a shotgun and waited for Matt stop to stop throwing wine bottles at him.

"You little rat I swear you're dead!" the burglar was screaming.

He avoided the last wine bottle thrown and at that moment launched the bullet that hit Matt, right under his neck. As Matt fell his dad jumped over the counter and killed the burglar with his shotgun. The burglar was dead. Matt's dad called and ambulance while Stephanie ran over to Matt.

"Matt don't die. Matt speak to me. Stephanie screamed while hit Matt in the cheek.

"Stop that hurts." Matt said.

"O my god thank you god you're alive." Stephanie jumped up and screamed.

'But how his?" his dad asked

"I don't know." Matt responded. He took off his shirt and their was the bullet. In the Star of David. Your necklace saved your life the star stopped the bullet Matt. After that day his dad didn't bug Matt about work. Because he knew that if Matt had died that night his life would have only been about work. Matt and Stephanie got more serious about their relationship. Matt was able to spend more time with his friends, and even make new friends.

стр. 8 из 8


End file.
